Hearing devices consisting of an ITE part, which is mostly configured as a receiver, and a BTE part, have some advantages compared with purely BTE or ITE hearing devices. However a widespread problem with this design is that the ITE part can only be positioned deep in the auditory canal in a complex and difficult manner. It is mostly connected to the BTE part using a very flexible, thin, cable-like link, which also makes it difficult to hold. In most cases both hands are needed at the same time to position the hearing device correctly and this is far too demanding for the motor skills of many elderly hearing device wearers. In this instance one hand holds the BTE part and the other guides the ITE part into the auditory canal.
Furthermore, it may be unpleasant for a person to push a receiver deep into their own ear. Hearing device wearers thus often call on an acoustician for this procedure, which however reduces acceptance of such hearing devices.